Sector
, 41752, and 41753]] In stellar cartography a sector, also referred to as a star sector or space sector, is a large region of space. Sectors are composed of an area and volume encompassing several light years and typically contain several star systems. The system sectors and their numbering was used by United Earth, Vulcans and other spacefaring races at least by the 22nd century. ( ) Size and range ]] William T. Riker felt that the warp coil was perhaps one of the greatest advances in Humanity since the 22nd century, explaining that "before there was warp drive, Humans were confined to one sector of the galaxy." ( ) When the was probed while en route through an unfamiliar sector of space in 2269, the crew was able to determine the source as being from a planet in the Taurean system, a system located twenty light years away, at the extreme edge of their sector. ( ) In preparation for Operation Lovely Angel, the scanned all sectors located within three light years of the Oneamisu sector. ( ) A ship was capable of scanning a radius of ten light years at a time, which allowed the ship to effectively scan one sector per day. ( ) While en route to the planet Barisa Prime in 2371, Captain Benjamin Sisko noted that the closest ship in that sector, the , which was exploring the Helaspont Nebula, was located twenty hours away at maximum warp. ( ) The territory occupied by the Swarm species covered "a huge area of space" and included "hundreds of sectors." For the to go around that region, it would have taken over fifteen months at maximum warp. ( ) Voyager s use of the graviton catapult "hurtled" the ship across thirty sectors of space in less than an hour, a journey that would have otherwise taken three years to accomplish. ( ) Composition ]] Sector Z-6 encompasses both Federation and Romulan space, and during the 23rd century, included seven Earth Outpost Stations, the Romulan Neutral Zone, as well as Romulus and Romii. ( ) The sector containing the Murasaki Effect contained at least four complete solar systems. ( ) The sector containing the planet Iconia contained three systems whose inhabitants had several cultural similarities with the Iconians. ( ) The sector where the Enterprise-D intercepted the class 8 probe occupied by Ambassador K'Ehleyr was said to contain very little, yet included four colonies and nine outposts throughout. A nearby sector that was threatened by the Klingon sleeper ship contained thirteen Federation colonies. ( ) When the shuttlecraft Cochrane achieved warp 10, it collected data describing "literally every cubic centimeter" of the sector they were in – an amount of information exceeding five billion gigaquads. ( ) Naming Most sectors are numbered, and in some cases, named after an important star system in that sector. In Federation nomenclature, the Sol system and Earth are located in Sector 001. ( ) Others are named after a key star system, such as the Mutara sector. ( ) In other cases, they are given a designation consisting of both a name and number, such as Rhomboid Dronegar sector 006. ( ) Subsector A subsector was a region of space smaller than a sector. They were located within sectors. Subsectors were numbered. ( ) List of sectors * See List of sectors de:Sektor it:Settore ja:セクター nl:Sector ru:Сектор Category:Cartography